Devil's trap Angel's trap Parent trap
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Izzy is a good hunter, infact she's awesome nothing scares her.. except her feelings for Castiel and the fact she has just been landed with 2 young children.. two young Winchester children!How will the two cope as parents?.. please READ & REVIEW
1. In the blink of an eye

Devil's trap, Angels trap..... Parent trap!!

Izzy Morgan was a good hunter, infact she was pretty damn awesome and never ran from anything whether it be a wendigo, shtriga, pissed off spirit, shape shifter or demon.

She always stood her ground and fought whether she got away fully intact or whether she crawled away with her leg hanging on by a thread.

So far so good and even though she'd got away with several broken bones and more cuts than she'd ever imagine she still got away but the thing she was hunting never did.

She was good and she knew it, every body knew even the Winchester's but they wouldn't admit it.

You would never get Dean admitting that Izzy was a better hunter than him, but he knew she was and that annoyed him but at the same time it drove him wild.

The way she'd handle a gun or fight demons and other supernatural sonofabitches made him yearn and want her so much.

He wanted her and he'd do anything to have her but the problem was every time he hit on her she laughed in his face.

She was the only woman who didn't fall for his charms or bad boy nature and it sucked.. sucked ass really bad.

The other problem was that whenever Izzy did a hunt on her own every thing went perfect, she didn't have any problems in tracking the thing and killing it but when ever the Winchester's were near by or on the job with her things went wrong and trouble seemed to follow her around like a bad smell.

It was as if Sam and Dean were her very own personal bad luck charms and she was beginning to dread having to meet up with her or bumping into them on a hunt.

Even though she loved the boys she was glad she hadn't bumped into them on the hunt she had just done.

She had been on a hunt of a ghost who made women jump into a lake with their babies and it was a bad hunt.

She had gone through round after round of rock salt and she had swung an iron bar at the spirit more times than she cared to have.

She also had to get wet and she had to go into the lake to attempt to find the bones of the woman who was causing these deaths.

She just so happened to be wearing a white shirt and tight jeans and when she emerged from the water she looked like a bay watch reject what with her shirt being super see through and the jeans hung to her ass.

She was just glad to not have the Winchester's there because one she could guarantee that they would bring a string of bad luck with them and the hunt would go sour and then she would have to put up with Dean and his wondering eyes not to mention his perverted attitude towards her see through top.

Just the thought made her roll her eyes.

She was just glad to have found the bones, salted and burned them and smoked the sonofabitch and stopped the deaths of innocent people.

All in all it was a good hunt and not a Winchester in sight.

As she made her way across the parking lot triumphantly with her rucksack slung over her shoulder she stopped dead in her tracks.

She forced her eyes shut and breathed deeply, she hadn't really seen what she thought she had seen did she? Surely it was an hallucination or at least she hoped it was.

"Oh great" she sighed as opened her eyes and still saw it.

There it was parked two cars up from her beautiful 1968 Mercury Cougar was Dean Winchester's pride and joy his beloved 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

She felt every bone and muscle in her body cease up on seeing the Impala.

She knew it was too good to be true and that the guys had to be close.

She couldn't go a whole month with out bumping into them, even when she did everything in her power to avoid them she still managed to bump into them whether it be at a diner, gas station or on a hunt.

Now they were here at this motel.

'Awesome' she though to herself as she forced herself to walk past the Impala, just what she needed the chuckle brothers well lucky for her she was just leaving so maybe she could get away before they saw her.

She could wish right.

She walked passed the Impala double checking the reg plate just to make sure it wasn't another Impala but no it was Dean's Impala she'd know that plate any where.

She'd seen it enough times to remember it.

Izzy made her way to her car trying to ignore the fact the guys were close by, she should really hang around and say hi because she knew they were having a rough time of late what with the apocalypse and every thing, even though they were to blame for it she still felt sorry for them.

Dean had angels riding his ass every way from Sunday and Sam had been tricked into breaking the final seal and setting Lucifer free.

It was just that typical Winchester dumb luck and it made her glad to not be a member of their family.

As she loaded her ruck sack into her car and took her jacket off she heard a motel door crash open and noticed a small boy run out.

He ran towards some parked cars and disappeared.

She looked back to her car and then was startled by the sound of screeching breaks, she looked in the direction of the sound and saw a Pick up truck with in inches of the small boy.

"Oh my god" she gasped as she ran towards the child who was just stood terrified in front of the pick up truck.

"I didn't see him until............" the man driving the pick up cried as he stumbled out of his vehicle.

"He's ok, you didn't hit him" Izzy replied as she fell to her knee's infront of the child.

She took him by the arms and turned him to face her, he was so small, he must have only been about two years old maybe three being the most.

"What's he doing out here?" the man said flustered as he tried to calm him self down.

Izzy glanced at the man, with in the last few minutes he had paled considerably and was looking so shaky.

"I don't know..." she replied as she studied the boy.

She then remebered the room she had seen him run out of and it struck her that maybe he had seen something or worse found something in the room that scared him and he ran.

"It's Ok Mr I'll sort this out.... maybe you should park the pick up and head to the diner across the road, get your self a sugary drink and calm down" she advised as she picked up the toddler and balanced him on her hip.

She smiled reassuringly at the child and headed off in the direction of the room.

Izzy stopped out side the room and noticed the door had closed slightly with the force it had been opened.

She cautiously pushed it open and peeked around the door sheilding the boys eyes incase there was a scene in side.

She wasn't sure if she'd find his parents mutilated or whether she'd find nothing at all but she didn't want to take any chances.

She peeked into the room and saw no parents, instead she saw take out boxes and beer bottles on the table.

Nothing that represented a child in the room, no toys, no children's clothes nothing at all.

She then noticed another small child laying on the other bed.

She sneaked into the room and put the toddler down as she closed the door behind her gently trying not to startle the second the child.

She made her way across the room and noticed more beer bottles, take out boxes, books and busty Asian beauty magazine.

She rolled her eyes at that 'delightful... just what a kid needs to see' she thought to herself as she kicked it under the bed.

She stood over the second child observing him checking to see if he was OK when he stirred awake and shot up on the bed as he saw Izzy.

"Ssshhhh, it's Ok I'm not going to hurt you" she hushed reassuringly.

She scanned around the room once again taking in everything, this place was a mess the parents should be ashamed of them selves.

"Who are you?" he asked nervously.

"My name is Izzy, is he your brother?" she asked the second child as she pointed to the toddler by the door.

The second boy stared at the toddler and thought for a moment "erm yeah he is" he replied as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed.

"Where are your parents?" Izzy asked the boy trying to make sense of the situation.

Two young kids should not be left alone and especially not in a room like this.

"Erm... I don't know, I think my dad is out on business" the boy replied looking around the room.

"OK then well.... what are your names?" she asked the boy.

He stared at her suspiciously and then looked to his brother "Dad say's we shouldn't tell strange people our names" he replied back with a serious face.

Izzy pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, this was ridiculous and she had better things to be doing than playing baby sitter for two kids.

"Well parents shouldn't leave their kids alone at motels but hey... just as long as we're playing the game right" she snapped impatiently.

"My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam" the boy replied with an apologetic smile.

Izzy wheeled on the boy and stared at him shocked, did she hear that right.

Another two males called Sam and Dean, this really was her unlucky day.

"Sam and Dean..... that's cute... tell me is your father called John?" she mocked with a smirk.

"Yes he is.... do you know our dad... are you a hunter?" the boy asked excitedly.

Izzy stood frozen on the spot, mouth gaping open and her mind reeling.

Was this kid serious? This joke was going too far.

"Ah ok, did Dean Winchester put you up to this?" she asked amused.

The boy stared at her confused "I am Dean Winchester" he retorted.

"Yeah and I'm Britney Spears" Izzy mocked.

"Britney who? Thought you said your name was Izzy" the boy said confused.

Izzy stared at the boy with glazed eyes, this seriously was a joke and it wasn't funny.

"Right OK then.... well how about Sam Winchester then.. the other Sam the tall one with shaggy hair, he's usually followed by a shorter goofy guy in an out dated leather jacket" she asked staring the boy down.

"Lady he's Sam Winchester and we are the only Winchester's around" he responded with a frown.

"Right and your what five years old" Izzy said with a scratch of her head.

"No I'm six, why?" the boy snapped back.

Izzy nodded in amusement "the Dean I know is in his late twenties".

"Well lady I'm not in my twenties, as you can see I'm a kid" he said in a cocky attitude.

Izzy then heard a knock at the motel door, she shot the two boys a concerned stare then went to look through the peep whole.

As she looked through the whole she let out an exasperated sigh, she really didn't have time for this and it was getting worse by the minute.

Izzy opened the door and stood with a slight smirk on her face, she folded her arms defensively across her chest and waited for the person to speak.

"We need to talk" said the cool serious and rather sexy voice of Castiel.

"Really....." she replied with a smirk.

Castiel walked into the room and stopped and stared at the boys.

He turned to Izzy and she could see he was thinking of what to say.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" she asked calmly.

Castiel cocked his brow and then slowly turned his gaze to the two young boys standing in the room.

"I believe they are there" he said smoothly without hesitation or a glimmer of worry in his usually enchanting eyes.

"Right... so what it's a case of honey I shrunk the Winchester's is it" she mocked at the angel.

He stared at her confused and then he tilted his head.

Oh she hated it when he tilted his head, she could cope with Dean's jack the lad attitude and his come ons, she could even cope with Sam's puppy dog eyes but when it came to the angel and his 'I'm so confused I don't understand humanity' stare she was lost but she would be the last one to admit it.

"If those two nippers are the Winchester's then... how the hell did it happen?" she asked with a hint of worry creeping into her voice.

If she knew anything it was that Castiel did not joke around and if he said those two kids were Sam and Dean then they were.

"I believe it's Zachariah's doing" the angel replied smoothly and calmly.

'How the hell did he keep so cool in situations like this' she wondered to herself.

"What so the big bad arc angel turned Velma and Daphne into the cramp twins, what's that gonna achieve?" she stated to the angel who was by now staring blankly at the boys.

"What?" little Dean snapped as he noticed the angel staring at him.

"Zachariah can't kill Sam and Dean, that would be a sin so he has to do the next best thing because holding them captive won't work" the angel explained.

"Because we all know what happened last time... the friendly neighbourhood angel came to the rescue and set Dean free" she replied with a smile.

Castiel gave her a heart rendering this is not amusing look which made her instantly snap out of her amusement.

"Zachariah can not kill them so he has to take them out of the fight.. Dean refused to obey Zachariah's orders and be Michael's vessel so now Zachariah wants them out of the fight because he wants Lucifer to win, so he had to do something to stop them fighting, so he turned them into kids" Castiel explained as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"So Zachariah what sent them back in time so to speak" she asked confused.

Castiel nodded "yes, our Sam and Dean have been sent back to 1985 and the Sam and Dean from then have been sent here".

"Children can't fight Lucifer" Castiel said sternly.

"Well yeah, I'm sure child services would have something to say about that" she replied.

Izzy began to laugh, she could not believe this at all, it was too crazy.

She knew angel's were powerful beings but she didn't think they could manipulate time.

"Why can't you do something about this, bring them back and send these two back" Izzy snapped.

"I am not powerful enough to do that, I can not change what Zachariah has done" Castiel said sadly.

Izzy met his steel blue gaze and knew she could not blame him for the situation, after all he had disobeyed the angels on numerous occasions for the Winchester's and in return he had been disconnected from heaven.

He had lost some of his powers such as his ability to heal people, so it wasn't easy on the angel.

Just then Izzy felt two arms wrap around her leg and she glanced down to see a pair of big brown puppy dog eyes staring up at her.

She felt her heart flip as the child clung to her leg.

'Damn it Sam' she cursed under her breath, maybe she couldn't ignore those puppy dog eyes after all.

Who was she kidding she was a hunter not a nanny, she could not look after these kids.

"Well this has been cute... really.. cute but disturbing, I'm a hunter, I have ghosts, ghouls, demons and other freaky ass sonofabitches to kill. I can't play nanny to these two, you're their guardian angel so...... get guarding" Izzy rushed as she pulled away from little Sam's grip.

Castiel launched forwards towards her "I can't look after them" he wailed.

Izzy stared at him shocked, he seriously didn't expect her to look after them did he?.

"Oh yes you can, you have to they have nobody else.. and you should start by changing Sam's diaper. I don't think that smell is Dean's two day old chilli and cheese" the girl replied as she headed for the door.

Castiel chased after her with haste and grabbed her arm "I'm an angel... I don't have experience with children".

Izzy knocked his hand away, she didn't like being man handled and just because this guy was an angel didn't mean he was going to get away with it.

She turned and snarled her teeth at him "well angel boy now looks like a good a time as ever".

Castiel's face changed from the cool serious emotionless one he always wore to a pleading heart breaking one.

'Damn this guy was good' she thought to her self as she forced her self to look away from him.

"Isabella please, children need nurturing, I can not offer them that, I am a soldier of God" he pleaded.

"So what I'm a hunter, I have obligations too, I never wanted kids let alone Winchester kids. Hell Sam and Dean in their twenties are bad enough.. at two and six they can't be much better" Izzy stormed trying to get out of the situation.

Both Izzy and Castiel stood in silence for a few minutes before both looking up at the exact same time and catching each other's eyes.

Izzy stood paralysed as she stared across at the angels eyes, this was not happening, she was not realising she had a thing for the angel smack bang in the middle of the apocalypse not to mention the fact they had baby Winchester's from the 80's stuck in 2010.

"I can take them to either Bobby Singer or Ellen Harvelle, they can look after them" Castiel said calmly.

Just then little Sam flung himself at Izzy's legs and began to cry "I want to stay with you" the child cried.

Izzy stared back a the angel and bit back a curse, how could she leave the boy now?.

Castiel was waiting for her to make a decision but she knew she couldn't do it, she couldn't send the boys to Bobby's because one he was in a wheelchair and two it would be too much to explain to him.

She barely understood the situation herself and she was damned if she was going to explain it to another.

"Fine, I'll keep them.... but you're helping Cas, I'm not looking after two kids on my own and that's final" she snapped at the angel.

Castiel slowly nodded in response, he didn't like the way things had turned out but it was the least he could do.

"I'll go see what I can find out" the angel said calmly.

Izzy launched for the angel and grabbed him by the arm "no chance... we are taking those two to get supplies, food, diaper's and clean clothes... if I'm playing mommy with them two then I'm doing it my way and you're involved" she ordered.

Castiel cocked his brow and held back a sigh. He was an angel he didn't do shopping.

Izzy packed the kids into her Cougar and shot the Impala a heart felt gaze.

She'd be glad when she saw the Winchester's sat in their own car as adults, she didn't think she'd ever admit it but she actually missed them.

"Right are you two belted up?" she asked the kids politely.

She saw Dean in the rear view mirror nod and he checked that Sam was secure in the back next to him.

She looked to Castiel who was stood by the car and sighed "are you getting in or are you flying to the mall?" she snapped impatiently.

Castiel rolled his eyes at her and climbed in the passenger seat.

"I saw that" she muttered.

"Saw what?" the angel asked dumbly with a slight smirk.

"Shut up and be quiet" she growled at the angel as she pulled out of the parking lot.

She drove in silence for about twenty minutes before arriving at the mall and parking up.

This would be fun a two year old, a six year old and an angel shopping.

Why did she have a feeling that things were going to go very bad.

Izzy took the boys to get some food first but ignored Dean's pleads for burgers and fries.

'You'll have enough of them when you're an adult' she said under her breath as she forced a smile for the boys.

"How about something different, jacket potato or something with vegetables" she suggested calmly.

Dean screwed his face up and stuck out his tongue "urgh veg no way.. we never eat veg" he wailed.

"Maybe you should" Izzy reasoned but Dean was not having any of it, he wanted burgers and fries.

Izzy decided that instead of causing a riot she would just get him a burger with fries but with salad on the side and Sam would have a toddler portion of fish shapes, pea's and new potato's.

She watched as the children ate their food, she watched as Dean made faces at Sam's healthy meal and it made her laugh, at least Sam wasn't complaining but Dean was the usual stubborn person he was as an adult.

After getting the children food she took them clothes shopping with Castiel in tow.

She stopped at the adult section and stared at the angel with a wondering expression.

"Ever thought of ditching the trench coat?" she asked as she watched the angel blankly stare at the lines of clothes hung up.

"No" he replied back sternly.

Izzy shrugged her shoulder's and muttered things under her breath. She thought Castiel really needed to ditch the trench coat, he was a good looking guy but the trench coat made him look like a tax accountant.

"Right kids what shall we buy?" she asked the kids trying to get them in the shopping spirit.

Dean curled his lip as he looked over the tshirts and jeans on display, she could tell nothing interested him after all this was Dean all he ever wore was shirts and his leather jacket.

Izzy picked up a few black tshirts and some jeans and told Dean she was buying them for him and he had to wear them.

She then went to look at the toddler section and picked out a few cute things for Sam.

She was glad he didn't complain or answer back he just followed her smiling.

As she looked at clothes for Sam she felt a presence close behind her and as she glanced over her shoulder she saw Castiel standing inches from her and it made a chill run down her spine.

She began to understand what Dean meant by Castiel not knowing the meaning of personal space but she was not complaining even though she knew she should be.

Dean came running around the corner and crashed into a woman who was looking at the clothes.

He just ran off with out apologising to her and that annoyed Izzy.

"Hey Dean get back here and apologise to that lady now" she ordered the wayward child.

He scowled at Izzy and dragged his feet as he approached the woman.

"Sorry" he mumbled never meeting her eyes.

The woman smiled at Izzy and said it was ok then turned to Sam.

"Awww he's such an adorable child, you two must be so proud" the woman cooed as she looked at little Sam.

Izzy then realised that the woman thought Dean and Sam were her's and Castiel's kids and a feeling of slight embarrassment swept over her.

Before she could correct the woman she had gone and Castiel was still standing behind her with a slight gleam of amusement on his face.

"Don't say a word" she snapped as she saw that the angel was going to say something.

Izzy dragged the kids and Castiel around a few more shops and bought supplies before heading back to the motel and getting the kids settled.

Castiel had left to get information as he always did but really she thought it was an excuse for him to just escape the kids.

Suddenly Dean's phone rang and Dean just stared as to see what was making the noise.

Izzy grabbed the phone and told Dean to go to bed before answering it.

"Hello" she answered politely.

"Hi is Dean there?" asked the familiar voice of Bobby Singer.

Izzy cringed as Bobby asked to speak to Dean.

"He's not available at the moment I'm afraid, he's busy" she replied trying not to sound suspicious.

"I appreciate that but this is important" Bobby boomed down the phone.

"I really am sorry Bobby but he's really not in a state to talk at the moment" she reasoned.

"Look if you two are in bed just pass him the phone and we can talk then you two can get back to your session" Bobby growled.

"Ah if only he'd get into bed" she muttered as she saw little Dean climb out of bed and head over to the TV and switched it on and then plonked himself down on the floor in front of it.

"Look princess, this is important and I'm not messing about with you" he snapped.

"Bobby I'm not messing about.. look if you wanna know what the problem is then I'll get Castiel to come get you" she answered back before hanging up.

Just as she was about to yell for Castiel he appeared right in front of her making her startle and jump back.

"Wow a man who shows up when he's needed and I didn't even have to yell" she smirked.

"You need me" he replied coolly.

Izzy felt her self burn up from the inside 'damn right but not in the way you think' she scoffed in her head.

Oh she wanted Castiel but it went deeper than he knew, she wasn't a damsel in distress and needed him to sweep in and save the day. She just needed him physically because he was the only man who made her heart skip and made her mind run at a hundred miles an hour from just looking at her.

"Yes I need you to go get Bobby and bring him here, he's getting worried and well.. if he doesn't hear from the guys soon he's gonna send every hunter in a thirty mile radius after them to check up on them and I'd rather try and explain this to Bobby rather than any one else" she said trying to keep cool and calm under the watchful eye of the angel.

Castiel nodded and with that he was gone.

She looked to Dean who was sat on the floor watching cartoons and then to Sam who was sleeping in the bed.

She really wanted the guys back to their normal selves and fast.


	2. Tantrums

'Tantrums'

Izzy could feel her patience wearing thin after the eighth time of telling Dean to go to bed and him just blatantly ignoring her as he flicked through the TV channels so fast she could feel her own eyes going fuzzy.

He must have gone through every single channel at least three times now and he was still flicking channels.

"Dean, don't make me come over there and drag you to bed" Izzy growled forcefully through clenched teeth as she tried her best to intimidate the wayward child and not wake his sleeping baby brother.

This was why Izzy didn't want kids, it wasn't because she was a hunter, hell if she ever met the right guy and wanted to settle down and have a baby she would give up hunting for good.

No it was because when it came to kids she was helpless, she could deal with demons and spirits with out batting an eye lid, they didn't bother her, yeah it hurt when they used her as a punch bag but she could take it with the best of them but this right now was what she feared.

With demons all she had to do was throw rock salt at them or holy water and give them an exorcism.

Spirits you salted and burned their remains and shot their sorry arses with rounds of rock salt or whacked them with iron bars, but kids were difficult and she had no idea where to start.

As an adult she had smacked Dean more times than she could remember but when he was a child the only thing she could do was ask him to do something and hope he'd do it.

She couldn't bring herself to smack him because he was a little kid and he wasn't hers to smack, she knew John wasn't going to walk through the door and yell at her for doing so because he was dead but it was morals, she couldn't smack little Dean because it was cruel and uncalled for, even if he was a little brat.

Izzy stared at Dean from across the room and felt her blood boiling with in her veins.

"Dean, please go to bed. It's getting late" she said softly trying to hide her rage buried beneath soft tones that were clearly fake but she hoped that the child would not sense it.

Dean continued to flick through the channels and continued to ignore the woman which made her all the more irate.

Izzy gave up because playing nice was not working, after all this was Dean Winchester and he always got his own way.

She began to feel sorry for Sam more than she had done before, he was stuck with this brat and had been all his life, then there was Castiel. He had recently become the unfortunate one to be Dean's guardian angel and was also stuck with him and his stubbornness.

However Castiel unlike Izzy had ways and means of making Dean do what he wanted.

Castiel could take Dean to the middle of the Nevada dessert and leave him there with no beer and pie and that would alone have Dean on his knee's begging Castiel to take him back and let him have pie or beer, that would allow Castiel to make a deal with the unruly Winchester, no deal no pie.

Izzy however could only ask, beg and plead with little Dean to get in to bed and that didn't work.

"Right Winchester that's it..... I'll be a bitch" she hissed aloud as she stormed over to Dean and snatched the remote off him and switched the TV off.

"Hey gimme that back" he squealed as he tried to snatch the remote back off of her.

Izzy held it above her head and glared down at the pint sized Winchester as he tried to aimlessly jump and snatch the remote back out of her hands.

An evil twisted smirk spread across the young hunters face as she watched the kid jump and squeak for the remote back.

'Ah being this tall has it's perks now' she thought as she continued to watch the kid jump and flail as he tried to get the remote.

Usually Izzy was towered by both Winchester boys what with her being a short five foot and three inches tall.

Sam and Dean towered over her and it annoyed her especially when Dean made jokes about her being a leprechaun or a dwarf.

She maybe shorter than the Winchester's but she was still a better hunter than them and that was probably why Dean teased her. That and the fact she always knocked him back when he hit on her.

Now she had the advantage over Dean because he was the midget and she was taller, yes she was twenty four and he was six years old but it was a matter of principle.

"Bed now or I will not allow you to watch TV ever again" she said sternly as she pointed the young Winchester to his bed.

She was beginning to miss Cas now and that also made her cranky, she didn't want to miss him, she didn't want to think of him and those perfectly gorgeous, enchanting, soul bearing blue eyes of his.

'Damn it' she cursed in her head as she realised she was day dreaming about the angel, that was not her. She did not day dream about men let alone angels.

She noticed Dean was still out of bed and scowling at her from in front of the TV.

"Bed now" she yelled as his green eyes narrowed on her.

"No, you can't tell me what to do... my dad doesn't make me go to bed this early" Dean snapped back as he folded his arms defensively across his chest and continued to scowl at her.

"I'm not your dad and what I say goes.... bed now" Izzy yelled back as her very last nerve had been severed by the wayward little brat in front of her.

Dean's lip curled and his eyes began to scan the room. Izzy could tell he was thinking and looking for something, but what and why?

Suddenly Dean picked up a teddy bear that she had bought for Sam earlier that day and he launched it at her from where he was standing and it bounced off her shoulder and landed at the end of Sam's bed.

Izzy felt her blood boil even more and she could feel her muscles straining as she forced herself to remain calm.

Dean picked up a handful of socks and Tshirts that she had earlier sorted out for the boys and launched them across the room at her as he erupted into a tantrum and began to yell abuse at the young woman.

"You can't tell me what to do, you have no authority over me, you're not my mom and I hate you, I want my dad, get out and leave us alone, we don't need you.... you know nothing about us" he screamed as he continued to launch items across the room.

Izzy felt herself being hurled with harder items now as she forced herself to look away and shield her head from toy cars, soda bottles and even one of Dean's shoes that came in her direction.

"Dean stop it please, you're going to wake Sam" she tried to reason as Dean now began to stomp his feet and yell he hated her.

Izzy felt all her composure slowly slipping away and she just wanted to tackle the child to the floor and tie him to a chair and restrain him from hurling any more things at her.

'Surely he'll be running out of things to throw soon' she thought to herself as she clenched her eyes shut and kept her hand in front of her face to shield herself from flying toys and bottles.

Suddenly the room fell silent and the hurling of items ceased, Izzy slowly lowered her hand from her face and dared to see what had caused Dean to halt his tantrum.

Izzy turned to see Castiel and Bobby standing behind her, Castiel was just staring at Dean with deep eyes filled with disbelief and a slight hint of anger.

Castiel and Dean held a stare for what seemed like minutes but really it was only a moment or two.

Castiel had been in many stares like this with Dean but it was always when Dean was an adult and was about to do something reckless and it usually always involved Sam.

Castiel slowly turned his gaze towards Izzy and she felt her heart skip, those eyes were absolutely gorgeous and it did nothing for her composure.

He slowly turned back to Dean and softly said "bed". The way the word left his mouth sent a tingle down her spine.

Dean's lip curled again and his eyes narrowed at the angel "no" he growled as he went to pick up a remaining toy he had missed in his assault on Izzy.

"Dean" Castiel snapped as he saw him going for the toy.

Dean ignored him and flew for the toy on the floor but with a slight flick of his wrist Castiel sent the toy flying across the floor and away from the young boy.

Dean stood with his mouth gaping open as he saw the toy fly away from him.

"What are you?" he cried as he stood paralysed before the angel.

"I am an angel Dean and I am here to protect you but you have to do what I say" Castiel said wisely.

"And what's that?" little Dean asked as he glanced at the toy that had just flown across the floor.

"Go to bed" Castiel said sternly but coolly.

Dean turned back to the angel and his face began to screw up, he was not happy and he really didn't want to go to bed.

"No... I'm not tired" he protested as he glared at Izzy then back at Castiel.

"Dean please....." began Izzy but Dean cut her off by telling her to shut up and that he didn't want her speaking to him.

"Dean.... Izzy is here to help you as well" Castiel reasoned but Dean just kept giving the young hunter dirty looks and narrowing his eyes at her with anger.

"I don't care.... I don't like her" he snapped.

"Fine.... just go to bed Dean and we'll talk about this in the morning" replied Castiel patiently.

"No" growled Dean once again defying the adults in the room.

Castiel sighed slightly and tilted his head as he thought for a moment then he quickly moved towards little Dean and scooped him up by one hand and paced over to his bed and dumped the child down "stay there or else" the angel growled as he stared down at the child as he laid silent and still on the bed.

Castiel stepped away from little Dean slowly and turned towards Izzy who had a slight smile on her face, she tried to hide it but it still crept through to her dismay.

Seeing Castiel charge a six year old on to his bed was a pretty amusing sight to see and it was one she would keep with her for years to come.

An angel of the lord losing his rag with a six year old wayward child was definately one for the book.

"Would some one like to tell me what the hell is going on?" whipped Bobby from his wheel chair where Castiel had left him "and boy the next time you zap me about I'm gonna kill you" he barked at the angel who was now standing with in inches of the young hunter.

Izzy stood paralysed as Castiel stood closely to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her face and neck.

She wanted to speak but the words got lost somewhere in her throat and her mind began to run away with it's self, she began to imagine what it would feel like to get the angel even closer, to get him so close she could feel his heat, his heart and how would it feel to get him out of that damned trench coat.. oh how would it feel to..........

"Any body gonna answer me" Bobby barked again which broke Izzy from her thoughts.

Castiel slowly moved past Izzy and towards the old hunter in the wheel chair and Izzy felt her heart crush and her head began to ring, she suddenly realised that she might actually be in love with the angel.

Castiel stood beside Bobby and began to explain the situation to him, he began to explain how the two young children were Sam and Dean from 1985 and that the modern day adult Winchester's had been sent back to 1985.

How it was Zachariah's way of cutting the Winchester's out of the fight with Lucifer and how he didn't know how long it would be until the guys were back... if they would ever come back!

Bobby sat amazed and shocked as he watched the two young children in their beds.

Dean had begrudgingly fallen asleep as he kept watching the angel.

Izzy was thankful for some peace and quiet at last and she was also thankful that Bobby believed her and Castiel about the situation.

She had met Bobby a few times before when she had been on hunts with the guys and he seemed a nice enough guy but she always thought he looked down on her for being a woman in a man's world.

She was not the typical hunter, she had not grown up into a hunting family, her father was an FBI agent and her mother was a lawyer in Washington DC, she had a brother who was two years older than her and he had also taken to the law and was a police officer.

She was the odd one out even though she had good grades from school and had a guaranteed place at Yale to study law she decided to take a year out after school and never went back to education.

During her gap year she travelled the back roads of America in her classic Cougar and met a young man and his father who were out hunting, they didn't say what they were hunting until a massive brown dog like creature came charging at her from a forest trek path and the younger man pushed her out of the way as his father killed the creature.

That was the day she decided she had to do more with her life than follow her parents into law and she decided to become a hunter.

She hung around with the young man and his father for a week getting all the inside information on what was really out there and how you killed it.

The man gave her a book on lore and told her that if it sounds really ridiculous and from a fantasy story then it was most likely real.

She kept the book close to her heart and she kept the memories she gained that week in her mind and always retreated to them when things got bad.

She had the two men to thank for her life and her strength, she owed everything to John Winchester and his son Dean.

Bobby had never quite understood how a straight A student with a promising career in the world of law had chosen to hunt and kill creatures from people's nightmares but he had taken to Izzy all the same.

She was a down to earth girl with a good heart and a strong head and never gave up in a fight.

Bobby had booked himself a room a few doors down from Izzy and the kids at the motel and decided to hit the hay, after his unplanned travelling with Castiel he wasn't feeling too great.

Izzy pulled out the sofa bed and dumped a load of sheets and blankets on it as she scurried around setting up for the night.

She had made Sam a bottle of formula and had put it in the mini fridge for if he woke up during the night and she made sure the boys were warm in their beds before she headed off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Whilst she was doing all this Castiel was just standing around looking out of place and awkward.

'He did look cute though' Izzy thought to herself as she pottered around in the bathroom with a smile on her face.

She had really started to like the angel even though he was awkward and stuck out like a sore thumb.

He was cute, gorgeous, sweet and when he got angry it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

She began to day dream again about how it would feel if she could just get him to let down his holy guard and have him act like a real man and actually hit on her.

She really wanted him to hit on her, in fact she wanted him to do anything whether it be accidentally touch her with his hand or take control and kiss her or even better make love to her, damn her thoughts were beginning to run away with her and she felt her self heating up because of her thoughts.

She quickly tried to extinguish the flames of her passion with a splash of ice cold water from the bathroom tap and dried her face off with a towel.

As she looked up she gasped from the shock as she saw the angel standing closely behind her. It took her by surprise and she did not expect to see him in the bathroom standing so close behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously as she realised he must be in there because of something.

Castiel just tilted his head and gazed at the reflection in the mirror for a moment before answering.

"Nothing... I just... you've been a wile in here and I thought maybe..." he began to struggle for his words and kept pausing and looking all the more awkward in the mirror.

"What you thought that maybe I'd escaped through the window and done a runner" she mocked as she continued to stare at him in the mirror.

"The thought had crossed my mind" he replied coolly.

Izzy forced her self to turn and face the angel who with in the seconds it had taken her to turn and face him had closed the gap considerably between them both.

She could barely move now due to him being so close to her "Cas if I was going to do a runner I'd have done it when Dean was hurling stuff at me earlier" she said with a smile.

She could swear Castiel was moving closer to her but she put it down to exhaustion and her mind playing tricks.

She looked to the bathroom the door and then back to the angel who had moved closer now, his face was inches from hers and his eyes were inquisitive as they stared into hers.

She felt her breath catch as she felt the angels hand reach up and move a strand of her hair behind her ear, she felt his soft skin slightly touch her cheek and it sent a palpitation through out her body.

He was so close and it hurt, she wanted him so badly but she knew she couldn't because she had the kids in the next room and he was an angel.

No matter what was going through his mind right now, come morning he would regret it and there would be no going back.

Castiel slowly ran his hand down her bare arm and slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest, she could feel her heart pounding like crazy in her chest and her head was spinning but she knew no matter how much she wanted this, it couldn't happen.

She could not give in to her temptations and take Castiel, it was not fair on him.

He knew nothing of human intimacy and if he acted on his feelings now he would surely be punished by the archangels and he would no doubt fall from grace for his sins.

Izzy tried to pull away from Castiel's arms but a look of hurt engulfed his eyes and it dragged her back unwillingly into his arms.

She knew she should fight it but she couldn't, he was everything she wanted and needed and he was here now.

He was acting on his feelings and it may never happen again, this may be her only chance to have the man she yearned for.

Castiel pulled her closer again and she felt his hot breath on her face as his lips moved to her neck and softly kissed the skin.

She felt a quiver run through her body and it urged her on, she couldn't let this moment pass.

She tilted her head and allowed Castiel to kiss her neck more, he slowly moved his other hand up her leg and then to her lower back where he slipped his hand under her top and caressed her back softly.

Castiel moved his lips from her neck and found her lips and began to kiss her softly but with in seconds the kiss deepened and she felt herself being pushed up against the sink unit by the angel as he slipped both hands under her top and held her hips gently.

Izzy tugged on the tie he wore and undid it effortlessly and then removed his trench coat with ease.

She began to slip off his jacket when she felt his hand move up to her shoulder and his lips moved to back to her neck and she felt him gently nip her neck with his teeth.

She flung her head back and groaned, this was just too much but it was good and she wasn't going to let it pass, not now.

She successfully removed his jacket and let it drop to the floor with his other items of clothing she had removed.

She ran her hand along his chest and found the buttons and undid his shirt working from the top and down.

She ran her fingers teasingly across his chest and down his back as she discarded the shirt onto the floor.

She felt his hands go back to her hips under her top and he went back to kissing her on her lips again, this time with passion and lust.

Each kiss was deeper and more forceful but it was good and it took her breath away, made her heart thump and made shivers run up her spine like crazy.

She felt her hands wander down his body to his pants zip and undid them as she let the trousers fall down Castiel yanked at her top and pulled it off effortlessly and then with out hesitating pulled off pyjama trousers and pushed her against the sink unit again.

His breathing was heavy now and she could feel his heart thumping in his chest and it was hot.

He began kissing her again and as she rested her hands on his ass a surge of passion rocketed through him and he hoisted her up against the wall.

She clawed at his skin as he held her up and slowly thrust into her, it was the most amazing sex she had ever had.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it, he did something to her and it made her crazy.

She wanted this man more than anything else and right now she had him and it was perfect if not a little crazy.

In all her day dreams about Cas she never once imagined having bathroom sex with him as he held her up against a wall and the two of them fought for each touch, kiss and moan.

She always thought of them in a bed with it being slow and romantic because he was an angel and he hadn't been with a woman before but right now she was beginning to question that, either that or he'd been watching too many of Dean's porn DVD'S.

Every touch he laid on her made her want him more but just how much more could she get from him? She had him with her and they were having great sex.

She grasped at his shoulders as he began to pump harder into her and she could feel her climax nearing, she didn't want to give in yet.

She probably would never get to do this ever again so she wanted to make it last as long as she could.

She felt Cas grip her tighter as he thrust into her with passion and she could hear his breathing fasten as he pumped.

Sweat was beginning to bead up on his face and on his chest which was all the more hot and made her want him harder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately, he responded with a hard passionate kiss and gripped her tighter as he continued to make love to her.

She could feel his body tense up and she knew he was close to climax.

He fought to keep control of himself and slowed down as he kissed her but she dug her nails in his shoulders and he knew she wanted him to continue how he was.

He pulled away from the kiss and tried to speak "I... I wont be able..." he

trailed off as Izzy covered his mouth with hers and ran her tongue across his lips.

He let out a stifled groan as he pumped harder into her and slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss more.

"Just do it Cas" she moaned in-between kisses as the angel held her tighter as he worked harder on her.

She felt her body rush and she felt his body tense again and she knew this was it.

She dug her nails into his back as he thrust harder into her and suddenly he let out a stifled moan as he let himself go.

Izzy gripped hold of Cas and bit back a moan as she allowed herself to come, she buried her face in his neck as she let out a moan and panted for breath.

The two of them held each other in silence for ages before Castiel let her down and kissed her again.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach erupt again as he kissed her, this time with no sex involved.

He could have disappeared as soon as they had stopped but he didn't, he stayed around and that meant it was more than just sex to him.


	3. Staying together for the kids

'Staying together for the kids'

Izzy gave Sam a sweet smile as she headed to the door, leaving the kids with Bobby as she went to pick up some take out breakfast from a near by diner.

Dean was still refusing to talk to her and Castiel had disappeared for the time being, so she had no choice but to call on Bobby for baby sitting duty as she went to get food and tied up a few lose ends.

She had to make several phone calls to fellow hunters regarding the apocalypse and other supernatural cases that were a foot, she couldn't make the kind of calls she needed to when she had the kids around.

She didn't want to scare them with talk of demons, werewolves and pissed off spirits so she decided to make the calls when she was alone.

As she jumped back into her car after buying the kids take out pancakes, sausage and egg muffins and fresh orange juice, she pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.

She had several missed calls and three text messages all from the same person, a person she would much rather not have to see or speak to but she knew she had to at some point and now seemed a good a time as ever.

She flicked through her phone book and stared at the name for a few seconds, she paused hesitantly before finally pressing call and lifting the phone to her ear.

She listened to the ringing and was almost about to hang up when a rough, dry and obviously hung over voice answered the phone.

"Hello" cracked the voice on the other end of the line.

Izzy took a deep breath and forced herself to speak "hey Chuck, it's me... how are you?" she asked sincerely.

Izzy could hear Chuck's hand thumbling with the phone, she could hear him exhaling deeply as he thought of what to say.

"Yeah, yeah I'm OK.... you?" he replied shakily.

She could tell the conversation was going to be awkward and she really hoped they did not get on to the actions that occurred the night before, but knowing Chuck he knew all about it already.

"I'm good.... yeah" Izzy replied awkwardly.

She could hear Chuck just breathing on the other end of the phone and it was very tempting to just hang up on him and avoid any more awkwardness that was sure to occur.

"How are Sam and Dean? Well little Sam and Dean" he asked with a stutter.

Izzy liked Chuck, he was sweet and funny even when he wasn't trying to be.

She had met him when her and Dean had called by his house one time to get some information and Chuck couldn't stop staring at her and smiling awkwardly.

She thought it was funny and so did Dean, but Dean had made it perfectly clear that she was out of bounds for Chuck and that no body was having her but him.

What Dean didn't know was that Izzy was also out of bounds for him too. She had no intentions in ever hooking up with him or Chuck for that matter of fact.

From the moment she had met Castiel he was the only man she even thought about, he played on her mind every hour of the day and as long as he was around no other man stood a chance.

"The kids are fine.. Dean's a right little brat but hey he's Dean.. what more do you expect he's probably always been this way and Sam is just the quietest, happiest little boy ever who does not kick up a fuss at anything... it's so hard to believe he is the one who set Lucifer free" Izzy replied as she shook all thoughts of Castiel out of her head.

"Have you had any visions about the guys?" Izzy asked.

"I've had a few visions... not all about the Winchester's though" Chuck replied, Izzy could tell from his tone of voice that he was hinting about her and Castiel.

Izzy decided the best thing to do was to play dumb and act as if she wasn't aware of what Chuck may know.

"Really... what visions have you had about the guys?" she asked trying to divert attention from her obvious liaison with the angel.

"They are fine.. very pissed off about being stuck in the eighties but they are getting by.. Dean's already figured out that it's the work of Zachariah.. ever since he threw Dean five years into the future, Dean kinda instantly knew it was Zachariah who threw them into the past, but he's not sure why" Chuck replied. He knew Izzy was avoiding the subject regarding her and Castiel.

Chuck didn't really want to talk about the fact Izzy had sex with the angel especially not since he had witnessed every single bit of it via his dreams.

He liked Izzy and didn't ever want to imagine her with another guy but when he had a dream about it, it's kind of hard to ignore and plead ignorance.

"At least Dean's wise to Zachariah's games... can you keep me in the loop please?" Izzy asked as she ended the conversation and hung up.

Izzy made a few other calls to fellow hunters regarding local omens, demon activity and other supernatural cases that were going on.

Izzy liked to be on hand to help out with any lore, sightings and other information she may have that may be of use to other hunters.

After finishing up her last call she headed back to the motel and gave the kids their take out before it went cold.

She watched Dean from across the room as he sat with a comic at the table and stuffed pancakes into his mouth.

She really wished he'd just take to her because it would make things a lot easier for the both of them.

She shook her head as she realised she actually was wishing Dean would like her, she had enough problems with him as an adult, but those problems were he liked her too much and she wished he'd back off a little.

She just wanted little Dean to like her as a person, talk to her and not see her as an enemy but all he did was give her mucky looks and refused to talk to her.

"Hey who wants to go to the park?" she asked aloud as she watched the kids eating their food.

Little Sam just smiled up at her with his big brown eyes and Dean glanced up but ignored her and went back to looking at his comic.

"OK then... park it is" she smiled as she continued to look at Sam.

"Dad doesn't take us to the park... it's pointless" Dean replied with a huff.

"Why is the park pointless? All kids love the park, swings, slides, roundabouts and we can even play ball" the young woman replied as she studied Dean's reactions.

The young boy just shrugged his shoulders and continued to skim through his comic.

Sam sat with his bottle of juice and was eating his food quietly, Izzy found herself smiling as she noticed the similarity between little Sam and Dean and the adult Sam and Dean.

She had seen it many times before Dean would be reading a news paper or skimming through some adult magazine and cutting himself off from the people around him whilst Sam sat taking everything in.

she really did miss the guys and she would do anything to get them back even if it killed her.

Izzy packed the two young kids into her cougar and headed off to the nearest park that she knew of, she wasn't too aware of what was around the area so she asked Bobby where was suitable for kids and he was as clueless as she was, so in the end she looked up local attractions and parks on the internet and found a lovely little play park with a duck pond close by.

Izzy walked with Sam by her side and Dean trailing behind.

She could tell Dean was not big on the idea of going to the park especially not with Izzy, he would much rather stay at the motel and watch the TV.

Izzy tried to ignore his insolence and tried to let Sam have a good time playing and interacting with other kids at the park.

She wanted to give them both a chance at having a normal child hood, or at least as long as she was looking after them.

She knew from what Sam had told her that neither boy had a normal child hood, they were dragged from state to state, attended a different school every other month and never did the things normal kids did. When other kids were playing ball at the local park Sam and Dean were being trained to shoot, load weapons and make protection circles with salt.

Izzy wanted to give them something normal whilst she was taking care of them and if that meant taking them to the park and playing ball with them then that was what she would do.

Izzy kicked a soccer ball towards Dean in a bid to let him join in on the game but he just looked at it and walked past it and plonked himself down on the grass and just stared in to the distance.

He missed his dad and just wanted to see him, it had been days since he last saw his dad and he had not heard from him at all.

He had woke up the day before to find himself in a strange motel room with a woman he had never seen before and she had taken charge of him and his brother and never explained where his dad was or how he had ended up in the motel room.

All these problems troubled Dean and instead of speaking to the woman about them he just lashed out, he was only a child and he wanted his daddy.

Izzy stared at Dean for a few moments before engaging Sam in a little kick about, he was only a toddler so his ball technique's were out the window but she didn't mind.

She enjoyed kicking the ball to him and have him pick it up and run back to her with it, it was cute and sweet.

Izzy threw the ball towards Dean hoping he would pick it up and join in the game. He stared at the ball for a moment before pushing it away.

Izzy sighed and turned to Sam who was just staring at the ball wanting to play with it again.

Suddenly the ball came flying back towards Izzy and hit her on the arm with a whack.

She turned around to see Dean stood up with a slight smile on his face, he was slowly strolling towards her and Sam.

"You gonna play" she asked the boy as she picked the ball up and tossed it in the air.

Dean nodded as he began to back peddle from Izzy and Sam waiting for the ball to be thrown at him.

Izzy smiled to her self, she was glad Dean was finally snapping out of his mood and wanting to play with her and his brother, actually take part in a child's activity and not giving her attitude.

Izzy threw the ball to Dean who threw it to Sam who dropped it and kicked it back to Dean.

She was glad to see both boys playing and having fun.

Dean suddenly threw the ball past Izzy and she heard a hand catch it, it hit the persons hand with a thud and Dean just stood waiting for the ball to be returned to him but the ball never came back.

Izzy stared over her shoulder and saw Castiel stood behind her looking puzzled at the ball he had in his hand.

"You erm.... throw it back, it's a game" she said mockingly but the angel just raised his brow at her.

He knew what a ball was and how it was used in a game he just didn't expect Dean to throw it to him in a bid to get him to join in the game.

Castiel looked at the ball for a few moments before throwing it back to the child.

"Does that mean you're in?" Izzy asked with a smile.

"In what?" Castiel replied as he observed the people before him, his face was the usual stern and serious expression it always was.

"The game.. playing ball" Izzy replied.

Castiel's eyes stared at the kids for a wile and then shifted to Izzy, the passion from the night before had all gone and was replaced with the angels usual confused and seriousness.

Izzy decided to leave Castiel staring at them and continued to play ball with the kids.

If he wanted to stand around like a statue then that was his choice and Izzy was not going to force him to play with them, after all he was an angel and how many angels played ball in the park.

Dean threw the ball at Izzy and it bounced off her shoulder and rolled away.

Izzy ran for the ball and as she was about to pick it up a hand grabbed for the ball, as she looked up she met the deep blue eyes of the angel and once again they were as mesmerising as they were the night before.

Izzy allowed Castiel to pick the ball up and she walked with him as he strolled towards the kids, he removed his trench coat and put it down on the ground before joining in with the kids playing ball.

Izzy stood back for a moment just watching the kids and Cas playing, it was a sight she never thought she would ever see.

An angel playing in a park with two kids who were actually hunters, it was a heart warming sight and actually made her reconsider her vow to herself about never having kids.

She was rather getting the hang of taking care of kids and she had found the perfect man in Castiel.

But she knew her and Cas were a fleeting thing, it was a one time deal and would never be repeated again, no matter how much she wished it would.

She watched as Cas haplessly kicked the ball to Sam who was running around in circles chasing the ball and making Dean laugh.

Izzy instantly pulled out her cell phone and put it in camera mode and took a photo of the sight in front of her.

It was a proper Kodak moment Castiel, Sam and Dean all playing and laughing, it was a memory Izzy wanted to keep and needed proof of.

Izzy walked back to the kids and Cas as they tossed the ball about, the ball almost hit her as she passed Cas and he just stood laughing at her as she stared at him shocked.

"Did you try to hit me with that angel boy?" she growled as he laughed even more.

He found her reaction hilarious as she ducked away from the ball and let out a high pitched screech from the shock of having the ball almost in her face.

Castiel and Dean were both laughing now and Sam also found it funny and joined in with the laughter.

Izzy glanced to the ground and smirked, she was going to make the angel pay for that.

She launched at Castiel and began play fighting with him but he turned on her and dragged her down to the ground with a thud, he was still laughing as she laid across his chest and it fuelled Izzy with annoyance.

She began to playfully hit him on the arm which forced him to grab her arms and restrain her as he pushed her on to the grass.

She stared up at him as he leaned over her and she once again felt the crushing of her heart, she realised that what happened between them the night before wasn't out of lust and passion but love.

She loved him and it hurt, she wanted him to be with her and not just for one night but forever.

Castiel and Izzy's eyes were locked on each others and it was like a magnetic field drawing the other towards the other.

Izzy felt herself being drawn to Castiel and he her, she felt her head raising to meet his as he moved in closer to her and then she felt his lips on hers again and it was just as magical as the night before.

The sweetness and softness of his tender lips lingered on hers long after the kiss was over, he was like a drug and she needed more.

Suddenly she felt a weight crash down on top of her and Cas and child's laughter erupted as Sam jumped on them followed by Dean as he joined in the play fight.

The tender moment had passed and it was all back to child's play again, but it was nice.

She was happy to see the kids having fun and to see Dean finally out of his strop and interacting with her. Everything was perfect.... well as perfect as it was going to get in the situation.


	4. In a heart beat

'In a heart beat'

Izzy turned to Cas as she slipped her cell phone into her jeans pocket, a look of worry and disagreement darkening her eyes.

"What is it?" Castiel asked the young hunter as he slowly crossed the floor to be beside her.

She stole a quick glance at the two young boys at the table. Sam was colouring in an activity book she had picked up for him on the way back from the park and Dean was drawing in a sketch pad.

They seemed content and that relieved her a little but she knew that feeling was soon going to be ripped out of her as soon as she left the room.

"That was Bobby... he has some information, I need to go see him" she said softly to the angel who had his hand placed firmly on her hip.

He stared into her eyes with curiosity, he wanted to know what the information was too but he knew somebody had to stay with the kids.

Izzy pulled away from the angels grip and made her way over to the two boys who were blissfully unaware of the current situation and she gently kissed little Sam on the head and gave little Dean a hug before heading towards the door.

She could feel Castiel's eyes burning into her from across the room and it pulled her back.

She turned on her heels and paced towards him and gave him a heart felt strong kiss.

Izzy placed her fingers on either side of his face and kissed him so hard, as if it would be the last time she ever got to kiss him.

She begrudgingly forced herself away from him and headed to the door with out even looking back.

She could feel the pain already shredding her heart to pieces as she closed the door behind her and took a deep breath.

From what Bobby had said on the phone it was going to be a long night and if she didn't leave now she would probably back out and not take part in what was going to be done.

Izzy would much rather spend the evening with the two boys and Cas but if she didn't do this then she may never get her Sam and Dean back ever again.

Izzy picked up pace and headed to the room Bobby was in and as she got to the door she heard a familiar voice coming from the other side.

She groaned and rested her head against the cold wooden door before finally knocking and waiting for it to be answered.

Suddenly the door opened and she was met by the awkward and apprehensive face of Chuck.

He looked at her and then quickly averted his eyes as he awkwardly stepped aside and let her in to the room where Bobby was sitting in his wheel chair by the table with a pile of books and a familiar looking silver dagger on the table.

Izzy stared from Chuck then to Bobby "so you boys getting started without me are you?" she asked sarcastically.

Chuck's head suddenly lowered in denial forcing Izzy to turn to Bobby who was just staring back blankly at Chuck.

"Ok.. so who's the brains behind this batshit crazy scheme then?" Izzy asked as she flopped on to the bed and leaned back resting on her elbows.

She saw Chuck watching her from the corner of his eyes, even when he tried to do subtle he failed miserably but it was rather amusing, he was sweet if not a little nuts.

He kept watching her and as he did she could see his face slowly changing colour. When she walked in the room he was his usual pale in complexion self but now his face had turned a slight shade of crimson.

"Hot or something Chuck?" she asked with a slight smirk.

Chuck quickly averted his gaze and raised his hand to the back of his head and rubbed his neck as he wheeled on himself and avoided the question the young hunter had asked.

Izzy heard Bobby turning the pages of a book and her attention was suddenly drawn back to the situation at hand.

"Tell her what you know Chuck" Bobby ordered as he continued to flip through pages of the book and jotted notes down as he read.

Chuck paced the room for a few minutes as he gathered his thoughts and tried his best not to look over at Izzy.

He couldn't help it though, he had always liked her from the second he saw her standing next to Dean on his door step when the two of them had just popped by to grill Chuck on everything he knew so far about the apocalypse and Dean also wanted to know if Chuck had had any visions of Sam when the two of them were apart and if he had fallen off the wagon and got hooked back on demon blood.

Izzy had made an impression on him and it had stuck, every time he thought of Izzy he felt stupid but happy.

He knew he didn't have a snowballs chance in hell with her but still thinking of her made him smile but now he couldn't think of her without the image of her and Castiel crashing into his mind.

As soon as he had the dream he knew it was real, the ache in his chest told him it was true and also the fact that everything he dreamt came true, after all he was the prophet Chuck.

Now every time he looked at Izzy he felt annoyed, jealous, hurt but also kind of embarrassed because of what he saw and he saw it all.

He could never think of Castiel the same again, he was no longer just an angel of the lord who helped protect Chuck. He was the man who stole Izzy and had sex with her, in a bathroom of all places.

If it was Chuck who had been lucky enough to have Izzy he'd have done things differently and romantic. Not getting his freak on in a bathroom but hell Castiel was a lucky man and a horny man at that from what Chuck saw.

Chuck realised his thoughts had wandered and Izzy was still waiting for him to answer Bobby's order.

"As you know I've been having visions of the guys.. I'm still tuned into them somehow and trust me. Seeing them living in the 1980's is weird, really weird but still.. I can see them and what they are doing and who they are contacted by.. it's not good news" Chuck managed to mumble.

"Explain more Chuck" Izzy demanded as she sat up straight and concentrated on Chuck's every word and facial expression.

"Sam and Dean have been trying to find a way back but last night Dean was visited by a demon and it told him that he was never coming back. Him and Sam are stuck there and little Sam and Dean are stuck here. Only a few angel's powers can change that. Zachariah, Raphael, Gabriel and Lucifer. Zachariah will never set things right. It's his way off getting the Winchester's out of the fight with out having to result to killing them. But if Sam and Dean can't fight in the apocalypse now then they are as good as dead. If they aren't here to stop Lucifer then we're all dead" Chuck said bluntly as he pulled out a seat opposite Bobby and fell down on to it.

"So what's the plan?" Izzy asked sternly as she refused to give in to the idea that the Winchester's maybe stuck forever in different time lines.

"We kill Zachariah and get one of the other angels to change things, to bring them back..." Bobby said intervening the conversation between Izzy and Chuck.

Izzy stared at them both dumbfounded, that had to be one of the craziest idea's she had ever heard.

"One problem.... only an angel can kill another angel... so hows that gonna work?" Izzy asked with haste.

"Castiel" Bobby said dryly without even lifting his eyes from the book.

"You want Cas to kill Zachariah..... that will make Cas fall, he'll be out of the fight" Izzy protested with disbelief.

"We need Sam and Dean in this war.... Castiel is just collateral damage waiting to happen" Bobby boomed coldly.

Izzy could not believe her ears, was she really hearing this, was Bobby saying it didn't matter what happened to Castiel as long as Zachariah was killed.

"I want Zachariah dead just as much as you do Bobby but not at the expense of Cas" she said sternly which received her a glare from the old hunter.

"Castiel isn't the most important thing here Izzy, Sam and Dean are... we need them back and if it means losing Cas in the process then so be it" Bobby barked angrily.

Izzy could feel her blood boiling and her heart breaking all at the same time as she listened to Bobby.

She knew Sam and Dean were the most important things here but she still couldn't allow Castiel just to throw his life away.

If he killed Zachariah he would either be killed or he would fall from grace and seeing as he'd died once before she wasn't confident he would survive this time.

"No... there must be another way. Another angel... what about Anna?" Izzy said defensively.

Bobby shook his head in dismay and annoyance "don't you think I've thought that already. She's having no part of it. She's suddenly decided to become unhelpful... Castiel is the only option".

Izzy glanced helplessly at Chuck, he knew why Izzy could not allow him to do what Bobby wanted him to do.

She loved Castiel and couldn't bare it if he died and if he fell from grace then she'd never be able to forgive herself.

Castiel was just as important in the fight as the Winchester's were.

If it weren't for him Dean would still be rotting in hell so Bobby could not just call Cas collateral damage.

"So let me get this right, you want Castiel to sacrifice himself and you don't even give a crap" Izzy snarled at the old hunter.

Chuck sat silent trying to stay out of the argument that was getting worse by the second.

"Why do you care so much? The Winchester's are your friends and you're showing more concern for an angel" Bobby yelled in response.

"Because I love him Bobby" Izzy yelled back.

Bobby stared in shock at the young hunter and her revelation, he could not believe what she was saying. How the hell could she be in love with him?.

"You're wasting your feelings on him Izzy, he's an angel.. you have no chance with him" Bobby said sternly.

"I already have Bobby... we have been together and he feels for me" she spat back as she got up and stormed to the door.

She had to get away from the argument at hand and clear her head, she needed to think about the plan. She knew she needed Sam and Dean back but she didn't want to lose Cas.

She had to make a decision, she had to live with a sacrifice. But would that sacrifice be losing Cas to gain the adult Sam and Dean or keep Cas and lose the adult Sam and Dean.

Either way she was going to lose somebody she cared about no matter what her choice was.

Izzy had been out walking for hours and she was still no closer to having an answer.

She knew the only person who could make the decision was Castiel and whatever he decided she would have to go along with, whether she liked it or not.

It was almost ten when she finally got back to the motel to find the boys asleep in their beds and Castiel just standing by the window watching the night go by.

He could see she was troubled and it bothered him. He did not like to see her upset.

"What did Bobby say?" Cas asked as he moved closer to the young hunter.

"Sam and Dean are stuck in the past and the only way they are coming back is if an archangel brings them back but Zachariah wont do it, he wants them there and out of the fight. The only way to get them back is to kill Zachariah and get one of the other's to bring them back, because lets face it if Zachariah stays alive he'll just send them back over and over again" Izzy replied.

"So what's the problem" Castiel asked calmly.

"You have to kill Zachariah..... and then you will either be killed or fall from grace" Izzy choked.

"I see..... but we need the Winchester's back and it's the only choice we have" Castiel reasoned.

Izzy shook her head in denial, she didn't want to lose Cas, not for nothing.

"Cas you can't, I can't lose you" Izzy cried as she turned away from the angel to hide her tears.

Izzy felt Cas stand close behind her and place his hand lovingly on her shoulder "You won't lose me... ever" he whispered into her ear.

Izzy felt the tears streaming down her face which forced her to turn back to Cas and bury her face into his chest "you don't know that" she sobbed.

Cas wrapped his arms around the young hunter tightly "I won't die and if I do fall then at least we can be together properly" he whispered softly.


	5. Chain reaction

'chain reaction'

Chuck shrieked as Castiel suddenly appeared before him and Bobby in Bobby's motel room, his face strong and serious, the only thing in his mind being facing the angels and doing his worst.

"Cas hi" Chuck gushed awkwardly as the angel tilted his head and stared at him with curious eyes.

Castiel could read Chuck just as well as he could read Dean and he instantly knew Chuck knew about his and Izzy's liaison.

"Hello Chuck" the angel replied in his usual gravelly voice as his eyes continued to watch Chuck.

Chuck had thought about this moment ever since he'd had the vision and he was seriously dreading having to face the angel after what he saw.

How could he possibly see him in the same way he had done before? He had literally seen him and Izzy doing the deed and he could no longer see Castiel as the warrior of God that he did before.

He knew he was just like any other man and had needs, so did that mean he was less powerful than he was the first time Chuck met him?.

Chuck continued to stare at Cas like a rabbit in headlights, he secretly wanted to hit him for being with Izzy but he knew if he tried Cas would drop him quicker than a rock and harder too.

"I wondered how long it would take you to make an appearance" Bobby said coldly from the table.

Castiel's gaze shot straight to the old hunter and without even pausing the angel agreed to their plans for Zachariah.

Chuck stood shocked with his mouth gaping open, he honestly thought the angel would have some kind of reservations regarding the plans but instead he had suddenly appeared in the room and agreed to killing the archangel.

Months ago he would have refused to take part in something like murdering a fellow angel for fear of rebelling and being cast out, he would have given them an alternative means of action but now he was fine to go along with the plan they had hatched.

He was officially rebelling and it made Chuck question the angels motives.

What were his real reasons for agreeing to kill Zachariah? Chuck was sure Izzy would have told him her concerns and the fact Bobby referred to him as collateral damage so why was he so agreeable to go along with a certain suicide mission.

"What you're not going to give us a holy pep talk on the killing an angel" Bobby retorted.

Castiel's eyes narrowed on the hunter "No.. Zachariah isn't an angel.... he's a monster" Cas said coldly.

"You're aware of what the results may be" Bobby asked with interest making his voice fall a notch.

Castiel nodded slowly as he glanced to the ceiling and back to the hunter "I know the risks and I'm willing to be a sacrifice for the greater good" the angel said sternly.

Chuck was taken aback by the angels sudden revelation, he was willing to die to save them all.

"I bet you didn't tell Izzy that" Bobby said as he rolled himself towards the door signalling to Chuck to bring the bag he had made up full of weapons and summoning ingredients.

Castiel lowered his head in guilt, he hadn't told Izzy he was willing to sacrifice himself for the Winchester's because he knew she would try and stop him and that would no doubt put her in danger and that was the last thing he wanted.

The drive to the warehouse where Bobby planned on summoning Zachariah was quiet and apprehensive.

The tension between Chuck and Castiel was rife and awkward was the understatement of the year.

Chuck could not help but stare at Cas and found himself wondering why Izzy had fallen for him other than the fact he was an angel and the vessel he used wasn't exactly awful.

Jimmy had his perks, he had really intense blue eyes and a smooth voice that could have women dropping like flies at his feet but he was pretty bland what with the trench coat and his lack of humour, just what did Izzy see in him... besides the fact she'd had the hottest sex with him than she'd ever had with any body else. But there must have been something else that attracted her before the sex, whatever it was Chuck couldn't see it or maybe that was his jealousy talking.

Castiel could see Chuck staring at him but he chose not to rise to it because he had other concerns at hand.

He was about to face Zachariah and he intended to kill him, that alone wouldn't be an easy task because Zachariah never travelled alone.

He always had his hench men on hand to do his dirty work and Cas knew he only had one shot at this so he had to block all other thoughts out of his mind and concentrate on his mission.

He could not think about the fact he would most likely be a dead man at the end of it.

Izzy had said he may just fall from grace and he had agreed but secretly he knew that the price for killing an archangel of Zachariah's level was instant elimination.

He would not fall he would be killed out right by either one of the hench men or another archangel so either way he was going to die but he had no other choice.

* * *

Izzy had done her final check on the boys and had made her way to the bathroom to wash up before bed when she was interrupted by a man standing behind her in the mirror.

Her instant reaction was to fight him but as she lunged for him he grabbed her arms and restrained her against the sink.

He was so powerful and she felt as if her arms were burning where his hands were.

He leaned in close to her and whispered softly into her ear "I can make this all right again, I can bring Dean and Sam back and all you have to do is agree to my terms" whispered the man.

Izzy felt his grip tighten on her arms as he leaned in closer to her and it made her sick to the stomach but she was powerless to it all.

"What?" she choked as she fought to contain her fear, for the first time in a long time she was afraid but it wasn't fear for herself but for the two little boys in the next room.

"I can bring them back but I have a few terms first" he replied as he focused his eyes on hers.

The man was scruffy with rough looking facial hair and a worn sad look constantly etched on his face, if he wasn't holding her against her will she wouldn't find him the slightest bit intimidating but right now he was probably the most terrifying man she had come across in a long wile.

"What terms?" she spat as the man continued to restrain her against the sink unit.

"You make Sam agree to me using his vessel as my own" the man replied as he eased his grip on her arm.

"Lucifer" she gasped as she realised who the man was.

Lucifer nodded in response to her shocked statement "were you expecting the tail and pitch fork or something.... oh and horns" he smirked as he fully let go of Izzy but continued to block her exit from the bathroom.

"I'll never let you have Sam" she growled defensively.

"Well then your boyfriend is going to die... you see the punishment for murdering an archangel is instant elimination, Castiel will not fall he'll simply be ended and then what.... you're all alone again" Lucifer mocked coldly.

"I'd be alone any way if I worked with you... Cas would never forgive me" she replied harshly.

"Your choice Izzy,I do have a back up plan " Lucifer said with a smirk as he disappeared with the blink of an eye.

Izzy felt her heart skip and her chest tighten as her thoughts went straight to the kids.

She knew that if the kids were harmed or worse killed there and now then the adult Winchester's would cease to exist.

As she ran to their beds she saw that Sam had gone but Dean was still there.

"Dean wake up" she yelled as she felt the panic spread through out her mind and body.

"What's wrong" Dean asked as he saw how scared Izzy was.

"Sam's gone..." she cried.

"How?" he asked as he jumped out of bed.

Izzy felt her head and her heart battling each other as she realised she was talking to a six year old child and not a hunter, how could she explain to a six year old that his baby brother had been taken by Lucifer without either sounding crazy or scaring the hell out of the kid.

"What do you know about what your father does?" Izzy found herself asking unwillingly.

"You mean like what he hunts" Dean replied confused.

Izzy felt her chest tighten and her heart sink as he replied, she didn't want to have give Dean the monsters, demons and angels talk but it looked like she had unwillingly volunteered herself for it.

"Yeah that" she gushed as she threw Dean a pair of pants and a Tshirt to get dressed into.

"He told me that the bad things are real..... and that I have to look out for Sam no matter what" he replied as he pulled on his clothes and then his shoes.

"OK so you know about spirits, shtriga's, reapers..... demons" Izzy asked as she adopted her best authoritative tone of voice just like John would have done.

Dean nodded in reply, he was easy going for a kid and didn't look scared.... that didn't mean he wasn't though.

"OK I guess you have noticed that you're not exactly in 1985 now... well there's no easy way to tell you this but you're actually in 2010.. you see there is this war going on.. there's always been a war going on but now it's at it's height... the war is between angels and demons and well humans are being involved in it now" she began and to her amazement Dean just nodded along taking every single word she said in.

Izzy swallowed hard before she continued with her revelation, this was the hard bit.

"The war between the angels and the demons isn't straight forward... it's not black and white, good versus evil.. not all angels are good, some are bad and have turned against God and are now fighting for Lucifer.... some angels have even chosen to fight purely for humanity like Castiel.

Any way you I mean the adult Dean who by the way is trapped in 1985... I hope you're keeping up" she said with a wry smile as she realised she barely understood what she was saying so how was Dean meant to understand.

"Yes.. you're saying there's a war between the angels and the demons and that not all the angels are fighting for God.. some are with Lucifer and some are with the humans... and the adult me is in 1985 and I'm in 2010.. so we have swapped decades.. kinda!" Dean replied.

Izzy was impressed at his understanding, John was teaching him well and that explained why Dean as an adult idolised his father so much.

"Yes good... right... well you and Sam as adults are both wanted by either side to fight with them.. oh hell... right ok... angel's need a human body to use when they are walking amongst us so they get permission from a chosen human and then they use that body to communicate with us.. like Cas he's using the body of a man named Jimmy.. Lucifer needs a body to use in the fight and he needs a strong body to fight.... he needs Sam's body and the archangel Michael needs your body to use in the fight...you and your brother are very important to the angels and the demons.. Lucifer has taken Sam and I think it's in a bid to turn him evil... years before he is meant to" Izzy finished and realised she had just given her self a head ache from her ramblings.

Dean just stood staring at her speechless, he was obviously scared or maybe he just thought she was barking mad and was contemplating running for his life.

"The angels freaking wanna use my meat suit" he shrieked as he finally broke the silence.

Izzy could not help but smile at his response, that was the Dean she knew. He was 24 years younger but he was still pretty much the same in the way he acted.

"Pretty much yeah" Izzy replied as she grabbed her cell phone and car keys from the table and took off to the door with Dean in pursuit.

Izzy made her way to Bobby's room and lock picked the door and went straight to the only book on the table that had been left, it was a note book but the pages that had been written on had been torn out.

"Damn it" Izzy cursed as she flipped through the book aimlessly before Dean handed her a pencil and smirked.

"You're awesome" Izzy gloated as she ran the pencil over the page revealing the last note Bobby had written, it was an address for a warehouse a couple of miles away.

Izzy knew it was where Bobby, Chuck and Cas would be and she knew she needed their help to find Sam and also she had to stop Castiel from killing Zachariah before he was killed him self.

Izzy clutched the torn piece of paper in her hand as she and Dean ran to her car but got the sudden to urge to take the Impala after all it was faster and the trunk was already full of weapons.

"Lets take your car" she said to Dean which made his eyes widen with shock.

"My car" he squealed as he eyed the Impala.

Izzy smiled as she saw his reaction and remembered he didn't know he would be inheriting the Impala one day.

"Yes your car.... but hey I'm driving" she laughed as she climbed in the drivers seat and gripped the wheel.

"Dean can't be pissed with me for driving his car.... technically he's in the car with me" she muttered to herself as she started the car, she was glad she had decided to keep the Impala keys in her pocket ever since finding the young Winchester's in the motel room. They were finally going to come in handy.

Izzy put her foot down and broke almost every law possible as she made her way to the warehouse, she ran red lights, cut corners and broke the speed limit ten times over. She didn't care she had to get to Castiel before he did something stupid.

She needed him to help her find little Sam before Lucifer poisoned his mind.

The Impala screamed into the disused loading bay of the warehouse and abandoned the car as she ran with all her might to the warehouse doors and crashed them open.

She was cut short by a hand grabbing her and restraining her with force.

Her eyes scanned the room and then they fell up on Castiel who was standing in front of Zachariah and the pair of them were talking but she couldn't hear what about because they were talking in low voices but she could tell from Castiel's stance that it was a heated argument.

She then looked to see where the other two men were and saw Bobby being restrained by a man in a suit and then she saw Chuck laid on the floor with blood pouring from his mouth.

Izzy felt her heart break at that sight, she cared about Chuck and the last time she saw him she was less than pleasant with him and that was the last time she spoke to him. She'd never get another chance now.

Suddenly the room filled with a bright white light and when Izzy's eyes regained focus they fell on the two bodies that had been left behind.

Bobby was slumped in his wheel chair and Chuck was still on the floor with blood pouring out of his mouth.

Izzy raced towards Chuck to check his vitals but as soon as she got to him she knew he had gone.

She clutched his hand and held it to her face as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Chuck" she cried.

Little Dean strolled in to the warehouse and headed straight to Bobby to check him over.

Bobby wearily raised his head to see Dean staring back at him and he smiled slightly.

"Hey kid" he managed to say in a whisper.

"Hey" Dean replied as he smiled back at the old hunter.

Both Dean and Bobby turned to Izzy who was still sat beside Chuck's lifeless body on the floor.

"He died saving Cas if that helps" Bobby said softly but he knew it wouldn't help, he just didn't know what else to say.

"I have to find Sam" Izzy said as she raised to her feet and headed out of the warehouse.

Too many innocents had died already because of the angels and Izzy had had enough. Castiel had been taken from her and was no doubt dead for rebelling against Zachariah.

Izzy left Dean and Bobby in the warehouse as she drove off with only one plan in mind.

Summoning Lucifer and listening to his terms again.


	6. Taking over me

'Taking over me'

Izzy's head pounded with anger, pain and the need for revenge, everything had gone drastically wrong and now she was alone.

Castiel had been taken, Chuck was dead and Lucifer had baby Sam and that last one really pissed the young hunter off.

Sam was just a helpless two year old and he was at the mercy of Lucifer and his minions of black eyed rats, she was not going to let anything get to him and poison his mind.

She had decided on the way to summoning Lucifer that if her plan to conspire with the fallen angel and get the Winchester's back went wrong then she would just kill him herself and then deal with the consequences when they came.

All that mattered now was saving baby Sam and she would do it no matter the cost.

"Lucifer... I am here, I'm ready to listen." she yelled as she paced the floor of the abandoned wood chip factory where she had decided to carry out her plan.

She had been waiting almost an hour and was beginning to tire of everything supernatural, angels, demons, everything she had just about had enough of it all and wasn't in the mood to deal with any more crap that may come at her such as the disembodied spirit that had been circling her for the past half an hour.

She could see it out of the corner of her eye, the spirit of a scruffy man with torn and dirty clothes and sharp bloody finger nails.

Izzy noticed it was edging ever closer to her and when she looked towards it the spirit would vanish and then reappear inches closer to her and it was seriously beginning to piss her off.

Just as the spirit got close enough to lash out at her she whipped out a hand gun shot two rock salt bullets in the direction of the spook.

"Piss off Casper" she growled as she leaned back against a wood work bench and continued to wait for the master of the demonic puppets that had been pissing her off for the past few years.

"I don't have all night you dick" she yelled angrily as she once again went over the summoning spell and checked that she had all the right ingredients and as she already knew she had because the spell she had used was one Bobby had told her about when she got into a debate with Sam about summoning spells and what ingredients are best, Bobby had pulled out an old book full of spells and incantations for such occasions and right now she had decided to use the spell Bobby had marked as most powerful.

"Isabella" said the soft almost pathetic voice of Lucifer as he appeared before the young hunter and met her gaze intently.

"Where's Sam?" she snapped as she noticed he didn't have the child with him.

"He's safe and quite happy too" Lucifer replied as his face and voice remained calm.

"Oh really... is he at demonic play group or at a play date with a couple of ghouls" she hissed sarcastically as she walked into the centre of the floor and out of the corner she had found her self backed into.

"You said you were ready to listen to my terms" Lucifer said with a slight smile creeping across his haggard face.

"I did but I too have terms before anything happens.. I want little Sam brought to me so I can see he's fine" the hunter demanded which only made Lucifer smile more.

"He is my vessel, I'm hardly going to hurt him Isabella" the fallen angel replied as if avoiding her demands.

"No little Sam no deal, simple" she said with a stern stare aimed straight at Lucifer.

She wasn't going to back down now, she had lost too much and the Winchester's were the only thing she had left and she was damned if she was going to let them go.

Lucifer let his eyes drop to the floor whilst he thought his options through.

After all Izzy wanted the adult Winchester's back so she wouldn't do anything stupid, she wouldn't do anything that would hinder her plans of getting the guys back.

Lucifer looked back up and smiled "OK, I'll bring him to you and then we make the deal... I will bring the child to you, then you will promise your obedience to me and promise to get Sam to agree to allowing me to use his vessel... No matter what it takes, the rewards for you will be vast and fruitful" the fallen angel said coolly as he moved closer towards the hunter.

She could see the glimmer of triumph in his eyes and it made her stomach churn but she knew this was the only way to get the guys back and she would find a way to get out of the deal when she had the guys back.

Lucifer moved in closer to the hunter and placed his hand on her arm and smiled, he leaned down closer to her face and she suddenly felt his lips on hers and there was a burning sensation striking her entire body from the inside.

Lucifer pulled back from the kiss and smiled once again "that sensation, the striking hot ache is me leaving my mark on you.. no demons will harm you, promise" he whispered into her ear before.

Izzy felt every bone in her body and muscle burn from the kiss, it wasn't a pleasant feeling like she got when she kissed Castiel this was dark and evil.

She felt as if she was dying from her very core but she knew it was just the mark of evil that had seeped into her body from the kiss and she hoped it wouldn't last forever.

"I will keep Sam safe until I return him to you, I need a day" Lucifer said as he backed away from the hunter.

Izzy found her self agreeing to giving Lucifer a day to return Sam to her and even though she knew that baby Sam being in the company of demons for another day could easily corrupt him but she had faith in the child.

She also needed a day to finalise her plan and to make certain arrangements, she was alone in this but at least she had a plan and knowledge. That alone made her lethal.

* * *

Izzy drove back to the motel where Bobby and Dean should have been in silence as thoughts raided her mind and she could not shake the image of Chuck's lifeless body laying on the floor in the warehouse and the thought of her never seeing Castiel ever again killed her but she knew it was up to her now to end this fight even if it was out of respect and memory for those who had fallen.

It was her last chance to make a difference and to bring her guys back. That would be what Chuck and Castiel would want.

Izzy parked the Impala in it's usual parking spot near to her Cougar and took a deep breath before heading to Bobby's room to see what reaction she would receive from the old hunter after leaving him with a six year old and a dead body to deal with.

From outside the door she could hear Bobby's voice talking but it was low he didn't sound angry..

That would soon change as soon as she walked through the door and Bobby laid eyes on her, he would be furious but she had to leave them at the warehouse.

She could not risk taking Dean along to see Lucifer, he could easily wipe him out and then there would be no Dean to bring back.

Dean was after all Michael's supposed Vessel and he was a threat to Lucifer, if he could eradicate his threat he would and Izzy could not allow that.

Izzy took one last deep breath before knocking on the motel room door and waited for it to be answered, she had the biggest feeling of dread sweep over her and she felt her stomach begin to flip.

She knew Bobby would be angry but she didn't want to lose him too, if she lost him then she would really have no body left.

The door opened after a few moments and the young hunter was met by the bright green eyes of little Dean and he looked glad to see her.

"Izzy" he squealed as he launched at her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Izzy felt her heart skip as the child embraced her and a smile broke out across her face.

She never thought little Dean would ever feel this way towards her, she thought he would always have an attitude with her and throw things at her when ever he could because he didn't like her. But now he was more than happy to see her and it filled her with happiness, even if it was just short lived.

Dean removed his arms from the young hunter and clenched her hand in his and lead her into the room and closed the door behind him.

He looked to Bobby who was once again sat by the table with his books and notebook. Izzy could tell from the angered expression on the old hunters face that he was pissed at her and she didn't blame him but Bobby should know the risks involved where little Dean is concerned and that Izzy was just doing her best to protect him.

"Bobby I...." she began but was cut off by him waving his hand to cut her off mid sentence.

"Save it.... just explain this to me... are you trying to get your self killed?" the old hunter snapped in his usual 'I thought you would do better than to disappoint me' tone of voice he always adopted when he was talking to the guys.

"I am trying to end this.... I am trying to get Sam back and then we can get our guys back" Izzy replied defensively.

"Izzy you need to know something.. something important" Bobby said softly as his manner dropped and his eyes filled with sadness.

"What's more important than the guys and getting them back?" Izzy snapped.

Bobby's eyes shot to Dean who had by now sat on the bed with a book in his hand and was flipping through the pages.

"Chuck died trying to save Castiel Izzy...." the old hunter said softly but Izzy already knew that because he had told her back at the warehouse.

"You've said that already" she snapped with annoyance as she began to pace the room and kept glancing over at little Dean.

She wasn't exactly sure why Bobby had given him a book on pagan lore but then again this was Bobby, it was probably the only thing he knew what to do with kids and that was to give them books. The book in question wasn't exactly child friendly but at least Dean was reading and it made a change to seeing him skim through busty Asian beauty magazines at least this one was cultural.

"What I didn't tell you was why Chuck had to save Cas.. Chuck had a vision in the warehouse and he told us and Castiel demanded Zachariah to bring the guys back in time, Zachariah refused and well Chuck saw it all happen in his head.. Dean's dead Izzy... Castiel flipped and went to kill Zachariah when one of the other angels went for Cas and Chuck jumped in to save him but he got the full blow and he died" the old hunter revealed.

Izzy felt her legs giving in and she felt her self falling down from the shock, Dean was dead, how the hell was he dead?.

"No... he can't be..." she cried with disbelief.

"Izzy he is.... a demon killed him and he's gone, there is no Dean to bring back, there's only Sam now" the hunter said as his eyes scanned the child in the room.

Izzy looked to Dean and felt the tears well up in her eyes, her Dean was dead and she'd never get him back and that hurt.

With in a day she had lost her friend Chuck, the only man she had ever loved Castiel, baby Sam and the adult Dean.

It looked as if the angels were getting what they wanted and Lucifer had his plan all set out.

He would get Sam and there was no Dean to stand in his way.. but he hadn't counted on Izzy and now Dean was dead it was her job to save Sam and she knew exactly how to keep Sam out of the apocalypse.

* * *

Izzy had spent the past day working on her plan and keeping Bobby in the dark.

She knew if he got wind of it he would stop her, she knew it was reckless but she had no other choice.

She wished she had Cas with her to stop her and work out another plan but the more she thought about the angel she loved the more she got angry with the angels and Lucifer.

They had all messed her life up and they were going to pay, before she got thrown into the mess that was the swapping of the Winchester's she had her own life and she was happy with it.

She could come and go as she wanted, she had no responsibility's other than hunting down evil and killing it.

Her heart didn't break every time she thought of the angel, she wanted him badly and desired him but she hadn't realised she loved him until she had had him and now he was all she could think about and she missed him so much the pain alone could kill her if she let it.

She was going to end the stupid apocalypse and as many angels as she could if they got in her way and she didn't care what happened to her as long as the kids were alive.

Izzy had spent a few hours prior to summoning Lucifer at the wood chip factory setting it up and laying her trap.

She was damned if she was going to let Lucifer walk away from this and have Sam.

Now it was time to summon him and set the plan in motion, Izzy took a deep breath before lighting the final candle and chanting the incantation she had used before to summon him.

"Isabella" Lucifer echoed from the centre of the room making the hunter wheel on herself to meet his gaze.

She saw that he had little Sam with him and her heart skipped faster, he was fine and he looked normal, that was all that mattered right now.

Izzy marched across the room and snatched the child from the fallen angels arms and held him tightly as she backed off from the fallen angel and pulled out the lighter she had kept in her pocket and flipped it open and dropped it on to the floor.

Suddenly a circle of flames roared around Lucifer trapping him in a cage of fire.

"Holy oil" Lucifer said as his eyes glared into the young hunters.

"Surprise...." Izzy smirked as she held little Sam closer to her.

"This wont kill me you know and because of your little trap here I will not help you bring the Winchester's back now" Lucifer spat angrily.

Izzy looked to little Sam who was clinging to her tightly and watching Lucifer with confused eyes.

"No the holy oil wont kill you but it'll keep you trapped for as long as I need you in there" she replied.

Suddenly she felt a blast a cool air behind her and the room seemed to lighten around her and she knew the presence because it filled her with calm and love.

"Castiel back from the naughty corner" Lucifer smirked as his eyes fell on those of the angel who had appeared.

Castiel ignored the taunts of Lucifer and positioned himself between Izzy and the fallen angel so he could talk to her and not have to see Lucifer.

"Izzy... this is dangerous, you should not be doing this alone" Castiel scolded as he placed his hand lovingly on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"Adorable" Lucifer spat as he glared at the angel.

"I thought you were gone too" Izzy whispered as she rested her head against the angels chest and felt little Sam lean in and copy her actions.

Even in the midst of Lucifer Castiel still had the power to ease the hunter and she could feel his love and it gave her the power she needed to carry out the task at hand.

She pulled away from Cas and handed him little Sam before reaching into her jacket pulling out an antique gun, not just any gun but the most powerful gun ever made 'the colt'.

"Izzy you must be sure this is what you want.... once you do this there will be no turning back.. no other archangel will bring Sam back to this time" Castiel said coolly as he held little Sam in his arms.

Izzy took one last look at the child and smiled "I don't want him bringing back.. he's safer and we're all safer if he stays in 1985, at least that way he can't effect us and the apocalypse that is taking place now".

Izzy moved closer to Lucifer and cocked the gun and aimed it directly at him.

"If you do this those kids stay here, the Winchester's as you knew them will be changed" Lucifer said in one last bid to resolve the situation.

"Yeah that's what I'm counting on" Izzy smiled as she pulled the trigger and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The bullet soared across the room and cut through the flames of the circle and went straight in to the fallen angels head making him fall down and lay across the flames causing him to burn and explode into a white light and then the room was calm.

Izzy stared at the circle of fire that was still burning and she felt her tears begin to fall.

She had killed Lucifer and with that ended the apocalypse but she had lost so many people in the process.

Castiel walked up behind her with Sam still in his arms and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's over" he said softly but there was a slight sadness to his voice.

Izzy turned to look at him and saw that his eyes were shimmering with unshod tears and that made her own eyes well up again.

"What's wrong Cas?" she asked softly as she wrapped her arms around him and Sam and snuggled into his chest again.

"When I was taken they gave me a choice, obey and remain an angel or disobey and become human... I chose the later, if that had all gone wrong I could not have saved you from Lucifer" he replied softly.

Izzy recoiled in shock as she listened to Castiel and what he was saying "You're human... but... how did you just appear?" she choked as she stared into his eyes.

He tilted his head and thought for a few seconds "it was the last act I could do as an angel, transport myself to where I wanted to be and that was with you" he replied sweetly with a smile.

It was a lot for Izzy to take in but finally she had what she wanted and that was Lucifer dead and Castiel all to herself not to mention the Winchester's safe so to speak.

"So you're human and we have two little Winchester's to deal with, what's the plan?" Izzy asked with a smile.

Castiel looked at little Sam and then back to Izzy "I have a lot to learn about being human and I guess being a father".

Izzy never thought for one moment that the situation would end this way but she was glad in a way that it had.

She had a chance to give the boys a proper childhood and with Cas by her side she was sure the boys would turn out just fine.


End file.
